


#44 -- Unique to the pairing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [44]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, force bond sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe have more catching up to do regarding their bond.





	#44 -- Unique to the pairing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The thing about their honeymoon is that they were already bonded in terms of their minds. Now they’re bonded in terms of their legal status, as well as their hearts. “Husband” isn’t just a legal binding, it truly isn’t. It’s a matter of them being bonded on more than one level, all but entwined.

On their honeymoon, they have quite a lot of catching up to do. They have quite a lot of exploration, quite a lot of closeness to have between the both of them to make up for all the times they were apart.

Even as they make love, Ben can already feel their minds brushing together, transferring their emotions and sensations but not really allowing Poe to experience all of them. He has to show Poe how much he means to him, how this isn’t just the matter of sex, but joining.

“Poe,” he says, softly, “May I?”

“May you what?”

“I want to show you. Over our bond.”

Poe merely nods, and Ben shows him. Every sensation he feels, every emotion he feels, every image he has in his mind, every memory -- he lets it all but leak over their bond. In turn, Poe’s sensations flow over their bond, letting Ben into his mind. They are one in that moment, entwined, and Ben doesn’t know where he ends and Poe begins. Their bodies are so warm against the other, so slick with sweat, and as they move together, Ben inside Poe

_so hot, so very tight_

he feels as if he’s also the one being filled, being pleasured. He reaches over and strokes back a lock of Poe’s hair before reaching down towards his shaft and stroking, and Poe’s adoration all but flows over their bond...

When Poe comes, it coats both their bellies. Ben is so very close himself, so very near, and he continues to enter Poe again and again, thrusting into that tight, perfect space and the pleasure is so intense that he ends up coming himself.

They lie together, hold each other close, and Ben feels something else -- a sort of joining, belonging, even though he’s no longer inside Poe. He surrounds him, holds him, keeps him close, letting Poe know that no matter what happens, he’s safe with Ben.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
